Of Love and Lust
by LilMissFerret
Summary: A poem based on a Dalmatian's folktale. This is NOT cannon, but not completely AU. This serves as an opening to a story that will appear sometime later. Read and review, please!


**Author's Note: We had to write these for AP English and I did mine on the 101 Dalmatians (the way I write them is very different from anything else). It probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense, and I am aware that what I meant, and what I wrote, don't necessarily match. Please bare with me! **** Most of you will not understand this at all, I don't expect anyone to, but it is foreshadowing the story I hope to publish soon. (That won't be written like a poem!) ****Comments and questions are very much appreciated.**

**Of Love and Lust**

**By LilMissFerret a.k.a Lilj4818**

**~Prologue~**

When I was a young maid

Fair of skin, hair, and body, they said.

Eyes followed me everywhere. Sought,

I was, more so than any other drought.

Wrapped in silk of fine white cloth,

Decorated in black spots so soft

In these days I loved blissfully,

And brought forth life and jubilee

Though I've grown old and my lights grown dull

Happiness knows me well and full

Once upon a day, lovely like this,

I found love strong and without miss

My children were further born

Of seven I shall give no scorn

The oldest of the group is lovely

Perfect match for one so bubbly

Now then comes a girl of sweetest sin

Blotchy though she may be, unique is the win

And as follows comes three and four

Different as night and day, maybe more

While on may take a swift right hook

The other prefers his sweet book

Later came a son, number five

His action so drastic, he's lucky to be alive

The last two children are of little importance

They travel widely in their incompetence

Throughout my years did these children run

But of this my story was spun

Gather around young and old

To hear a tale of the brave and bold

By the time I had reached full age

Deeply engraved I am nothing short of a page

Of my family you know full and well

I have a story I must tell.

**~Story~**

One may have, of an ugly duckling, heard

And nothing short of this I shall word.

My story is surely wanting a telling

So I must go on with the word spilling

"But Grandmother," asked my young lad,

"We want a story of knights in metal clad!"

"Hush all," I call. For this they need to learn.

"Once this is over I might give a turn"

Now I heard an old tale of one young maiden

She fell in love and gave forth three laid in

A nest so fine, for fair was it built.

And yet the three she looked upon in guilt

Amongst the two of complexion fine

Sat a child with spots to match mine.

Ashamed she was of this strange sight

For neither parent could identify its light

Through youth she was scorned from all above

From those as pale as a pure white dove

And though she suffered greatly

No one chanced taking her too heartily

So to leave, she planned, for many a year

Oh this burden she must now endear

But leave she did, or so I've heard

Though only from the larger herd

Forward she went through a darkness

To face a foe that is faceless

None have seen her since her leave

As she went to live her life, to weave

A place so different it took the misfits

At the head of this group she happily sits

Perfection became her greatest desire,

And beautiful men did she hire,

To bring life to her desolate landscape.

Love became a petty word in any shape

Through all her life she help many

But age swiftly swept away her tyranny

Although she possessed all the land

Her followers quickly began to disband

When death finally cam knocking

All her people she found were mocking

For they cared none for her, their queen

She had never been anything but mean

With their chains lifted and gone

Her people quickly left and were none

For sin of their treachery were they punished

The perfection they held was no longer polished

Their spots grew in many a shape and size

Some changed before their very eyes

Colors began to mix quite shortly

And of stature they were changed surely

But of all these changes one must love

The peace and harmony so like a dove

No longer is there fear or strife

Unless by a master with a cursed knife

And so they were saved by scorn

To be the loveliest breed ever born

Markings quite so sweet

That they almost hurt the teeth

The ones of old have all but been forgotten

We value still their sense of decay and rotten

Purity and beauty are surely sought

Though we know it cannot be bought

With love we've also closer grown

Family is a quest worthy of the greatest renown

And form this story I surely trust

You have learned of love and lust

From now until forever believe in better

And find it in the love for one another


End file.
